1. Field
The present invention relates to a method, medium, and apparatus for correcting a pose of a moving robot, and, more particularly, to a method, medium, and apparatus for correcting pose errors of a moving robot that are caused due to a slip or accumulation of errors in the sensor signal while the moving robot travels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in addition to industrial robots used in industrial sites, robots have been commercialized for use as housework or office work assistants in homes and offices. Leading examples of those robots include cleaning robots, guide robots and security robots.
Generally, the moving robot travels in a given space and performs its tasks. In order to enable a robot to travel and perform its tasks in a given environment, information for building a map of surroundings and information about the position and heading angle of the robot are necessary. In order to build the map and to make the robot recognize the information about the surroundings, the position and the heading angle of the robot, a simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) algorithm is one of the most widely used methods.
The SLAM algorithm is used to build a surrounding map at a certain position and, based on the built map, to keep track of a new position of the robot that has traveled, thereby achieving simultaneous localization and surrounding map building.
However, when a moving robot performs SLAM, errors in the position and heading angle of the moving robot may be generated due to a slip of the moving robot or accumulation of errors caused by errors of a traveling sensor such as an encoder. Thus, when the map is completed, the overall structure of the map may become different from the actual map.
Accordingly, it is necessary to prevent performance of the moving robot from deteriorating due to the accumulation of errors by correcting the errors in the position and heading angle of the moving robot.